


Nineteen hours

by PatriziaNordsee



Series: Patrizia's drabbles [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: Katniss was not due to go into labor. But after the water broke she had no choice.





	Nineteen hours

**Author's Note:**

> @amazinglovers747 send me an ask on tumblr: Everlark #32 to wake up 
> 
> This story is not betaed. Please forgive me.
> 
> For every women who gave birth to a child. You all know what I'm writing about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Will you wake me up when they bring her back?” Katniss voice was so very tired and she had trouble to keep her eyes open. 

“Of course, my love. You know what they said, only one or two hours of oxygen till her face is rosy and than she is all ours.” Peeta cleared his throat before he continued. “You know, everything is OK, do you? Our little one is healthy. She only needs a little rest and so do you. Sleep, so you can be awake when they bring her to nurse.” The last word were spoken to his already sleeping wife. 

Peeta looked at Katniss face. She has been so brave, so strong, so tough. 

~~~ 

It hasn't been time for her baby to greet the world when the water broke after this god damn accident. Katniss had still six weeks to go before she was due. She got run over by an idiot bike courier who used the _“Englischer Garten”_ in Munich where Katniss liked to spent the wonderful spring days at, as a shortcut for his way from one customer to another, or such thing. Peeta had seen it from afar, buying ice-cream from a street vendor as a surprise gift for the love of his life. He dropped the cones and ran like he was chased by hell-hounds to come to her rescue, even when his artificial leg protested about this misuse. 

When he arrived, Katniss was sitting on the pathway and rubbed her rounded belly. 

The man was apologizing but got suddenly silent, looking at the wet spot forming between Katniss legs. “Oh my god, Oh shit!” 

Peeta looked down too and pulled his cellphone out of the pocket of his jeans, pushed it into the cyclist hands “110. We need an ambulance. My wife's water brooke, too early. She isn't due for another six weeks.” 

The man quickly pushed a button on his own cellphone, which was attached to his rucksack and spoke quickly in the attached microphone. Than he nodded and turned to Peeta. “They will be here in a couple of minutes. What else can I do? Let me give you my number.” He scribbled his phone number on a card and gave it to Peeta who absentmindedly pushed it into his jeans pocket. “Please call me when you need anything. This not something I usually do – I mean running over pregnant women. Not that I usually run over people per se.” 

Peeta and Katniss had to grin when they saw how this read-headed man squirmed and rung his hands. 

“What's your name?” Peeta mustered the man. 

“Finnick, the name is Finnick. But you can call me Finn. Most of the people do.” The man exhaled helped Peeta to push his rucksack under Katniss legs while Peeta folded his sweatshirt into a neat pillow and gentle moved it under Katniss head. 

A couple of minutes later the team from Red Cross arrived and transferred Katniss into the waiting ambulance. 

“To whick hospital are you driving?” Finnick asked the ambulance driver while Peeta climbed into the back of the ambulance. 

_“Frauenklinik in der Maistrasse 11”_ called the driver and left Finnick behind. He looked down and saw the sweatshirt of the man and remembered that he had forgotten to ask for the names of the couple. 

~~~ 

While Peeta sat beside Katniss sleeping form he remembered what happened during the last nineteen hours. How Katniss met a gynecologist and a midwife. About the ultrasound they made and how Katniss was relieved to hear that her little one has strong heart sounds. How they told them that Katniss could still have a natural childbirth and didn't need a c-section. And that the child should be born during the next 24 hours. 

Katniss was so relieved to hear that. They had arranged for a childbirth in a “Geburtshaus” but now it would be the “Frauenklinik” - so what. Most important was that Katniss was in good hands and she and their firstborn would be healthy. 

They had spent the next hours with the midwife, but the contractions that started after Katniss got started on a drip with oxytocin and physiologic salt solution came irregular and didn't help with the childbirth. After six hours the midwife had to leave, she had been already in duty for more than four hours when Katniss arrived. She introduced the next midwife, Annie. Annie, was a slender woman with auburn hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. She asked Katniss if she wanted to take a bath. Katniss did. 

The next hour Katniss spent in a wonderful bathtub, large enough for a couple, even when she lay in it alone. But Peeta was at her side. Giving her a back-rub, or wetting her mouth with droplets of water. She wasn't allowed to eat or drink much, but this little bit of water, Annie told them, wouldn't reach Katniss tummy. 

After the bath Katniss was again on a drip, but this time the contractions became more regular and helped. During the whole time Peeta was at her side, giving her back-rubs, wetting her parched lips and mouth and told her how proud he was to have such a tough wife. 

In this fashion the next hours went on and on. After seventeen hours of labor, with Katniss falling asleep for minutes only to wake up for the next contraction, she felt that something changed. Annie who had looked at Katniss cervix for the hundredth time, grabbed her hand and told her that the cervix was finally fully dilated. 

During the next hour Annie helped Katniss, Peeta encouraged, hold her hand, sat behind her and caressed her tired face, kissed her neck and Katniss breathed and pushed and breathed and pushed. 

It was an early sunny morning in may, when Katniss and Peeta heard the wonderful sound of her daughter. After she had been put onto Katniss breast, umbilical cord still intact, the little one opened her mouth for a little sound of discomfort only to latch onto Katniss offered breast immediately. She didn't know what to do right now, but started to suckle out of instinct. 

Annie offered Katniss the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. “You are a fighter. In all my years as a midwife, I never had a patient who worked so long and so hard. Cut the cord. You earned it. Did you choose a name for this little bundle of joy?” Annie looked down on the mop of wet dark hair. 

Katniss sighed, “Willow, we will name her Willow.” She looked into Peeta's face. “We hope she will be like a willow tree. When winds get rough she will be able to bent, but not break.” 

Peeta rubbed the back of his free hand over his face. He felt the tears he had started to shed. His other hand still held Katniss and together the caressed the head of their baby. 

After Katniss's afterbirth was successful too, and the little one had fallen asleep, still attached to Katniss breast, Annie suggested to let Katniss have a little bit of rest and the baby should get a little bit of oxygen on the infant ward. Even when she had nine from ten points on the APGAR-Score, a little bit more of oxygen wouldn't hurt. So Katniss was transferred to the maternity ward and Peeta followed. 

~~~ 

Peeta admired his sleeping wife. He was sure, if men would get pregnant and go into labor, like Katniss has been during the last day – human race would cease to exist. Men have a tendency to brag, but are not able to endure the process of childbirth. He heard someone open the door. A nurse came into the room, followed by Annie. The nurse had a little bundle on her arm. Finally Willow came to join her mom and dad. 

Peeta bent forward and kissed Katniss forehead and than her tenderly her mouth. 

Katniss stirred. She opened her eyes. “Hi, I must have fallen asleep. Where is Willow.” 

Peeta cleared his throat. “She is here, Katniss. Willow is here.” 

the end 


End file.
